Bosses (Test Subject: Mutant Enzymes)
This page is a list of Bosses from Test Subject: Mutant enzymes. Bosses appear every ten levels in Test Subject: Mutant enzymes, and all have 30 HP (they will lose 1 HP per proto-bullet). Once a boss loses ⅓ of its life, it will do its special attack. There are five bosses in total in Test Subject: Mutant enzymes. TS.ME_BossLifebar.png|The bosses' lifebar The Mercenary the Special Ability Note: Like the Sun in Cheese Dreams: New Moon, The Mercenary is a non-evil boss. The Mercenary is the 1st boss of Test Subject: Mutant enzymes. Before the boss fight, like before any levels, The Mercenary's notes will be shown to the player. For this levels, the notes are: The problem with the test is that I can't control Blue to make him do exactly what I want it to do. Even if I use other enzymes, those will not always do what I want them to do either ! For this test, I need to control Blue on my own. I'll put my hand in the chamber and test his reflexes... During The Mercenary boss fight, the boss will try to kill Blue by putting his hand in the chamber, dropping orange enzymes at him, and do various other attacks. Blue can shoot his hand, which will hurt him but won't make him break the chamber like in TSC. This boss fight contains a lot of hazards, such as spawner pipes, proton canons, and enzyme tubes. Yellow Silky Yellow Silky is the 2nd boss of Test Subject: Mutant enzymes. Thwock Thwock has the same color bouncy tiles and is squared-shaped, like them. Those were probably created with the same enzyme, although they don't have the same behavior. Thwock is the 3rd boss of Test Subject: Mutant enzymes. Flying red enzyme The flying red enzyme is the 4th boss of Test Subject: Mutant enzymes. Pinky Note: The fact that this boss is called Pinky has nothing to do with Pinkie Pie. In fact there are no references at all in this name. Pinky was created by The Mercenary by adding the Smart pink gene to the orange enzyme's DNA. This gene makes Pinky pink but also a lot smarter, being a real pain to kill. Pinky is the 5th boss of Test Subject: Mutant enzymes. When the level begin, a spawner pipe will come out of the ceiling and drop Pinky on the floor. Pinky have the exact same stats and animations as the orange enzyme in TSA2 (Ability: , Weapon Power: , Weapon Speed: ). Like the orange enzyme, it can throw goo at the player. Pinky has the same melee as throwing orange enzymes. Pinky will always run away from the player and try to avoid his bullets. If Pinky is out of the player's range, it will turn back and throw some pink goo at him, being really hard to hit. Pinky can crouch or jump to throw it's goo. It's special attack is called "Pink Armor", which will make Pinky invulnerable for a few seconds. When it's Pink Armor is activated, Pinky will have the same pink outline as enemies shot by love arrows in Twin Shot 2, and hearts coming out of its head. Because it is invulnerable, Pinky will run after the player when its Pink Armor is activated. TS.ME_lvlPinky.png|The Pinky boss fight level ArmoredPinky.png|Pinky with its pink armor activated The Abomination The Abomination is the only enzyme that wasn't created by the mercenary on purpose. In fact this enzyme's creation is a mystery, and nobody knows how it was made. It's white colour and its' lack of eyes may suggest that The Abomination developed itself in the dark, like enemies from the Cave Chaos series. It may look like a walking orange enzyme, but it's not. How weird... The Abomination is the 6th boss of Test Subject: Mutant enzymes. This boss has the same speed and melee as the orange enzyme in TSA2 (Ability: , Melee: ). The Abomination is able to create goo teleporters on the ground or on a wall while walking and teleport to another goo teleporter anywhere in the level: on the ground, on a wall, and even on the ceiling above the player. The Abomination uses this ability to attack the player by surprise very fast, which makes this boss very annoying. The goo teleporters will disappear after being used, and cannot be used by the player. The Abomination will follow the player, using it's ability to teleport anywhere to attack him, and when the player shoots at it, The Abomination will quickly use a goo teleporter to avoid the bullet. It's special ability is called "The Abomination Scream". The Abomination will teleport away from the player, screaming loudly. This will summon Abomination enzymes that will come out of goo teleporters from the ceiling. TheAbomination_Shield.png|The Abomination's melee Trivia *I had the idea of Pink after seeing this image on the Nitrome Wiki. *Thwock's name is a portmanteau of Thwomp and Block (even if Thwomps are already block-shaped, I found this name funny). *The noise The Abomination makes when it uses a goo teleporter is the same as when Davy Jones and his crew uses a teleporter in LEGO Pirates of the Carribean: The video game. *The noise The Abomination makes when it uses it's Abomination Scream is the same as when the Kraken takes damage in LEGO Pirates of the Carribean: The video game. Category:GouchnoxWiki Category:Test Subject: Mutant Enzymes Category:Bosses Category:Enemies